A princes dying breath
by Moonmistninja
Summary: Loki gets into trouble and finds himself in a bad situation. Thor finds his brother trapped under rubble in a recently demolished building. They both know loki is going to die, what will happen what will loki say to thor in there last goodbye read to find out.


_So this is post avengers. I hope you guys enjoy it because I had an idea in my head for this little, brothe. Bonding dying moment. please reveiw if you like it and if I should make more. Because I have ideas, but I just don't know where to start or of they're good enough. Love It or hate it leave I review ill read it._

"Brother!" Thor screamed from the burning rubble before him. The building had been demolished 3 hours ago by Doom after reportedly he and Loki had had a city wide argument. In the end reporters had said that both left until later in the day this abandoned warehouse had been demolished. There had been no known reports that the god of mischief was inside or not.

"LOKI!" Thor screamed, his throat burning from the smoke. "Thor I don't think he's here." Steve said sympathetically placing a hand on his shoulder. Thor sighed and nodded. When he heard a whimper that no one else seemed to detect.

Thor had gotten used to Loki being quiet. No one else would hear or notice when loki was hurt or happy or sad except Thor. So that one small whimper and Thor was off and running. Tony grumbled, "there he goes again." Tony said and followed after him.

Thor found him finally. Loki was sprawled out on the rubble his hair matted and his face black with dirt, tear stains running down his cheeks. That was when thor noticed loki was wedged underneath a large peice of concrete which had caved in on him.

"Loki." Thor said softly. "Brother, don't worry I will remove this from off of you, it is but a pebble to me." Thor said moving twoards the gigantic rock. When he felt a weak hand grip his arm. Thor turned to see his brothers saddened face looking at him, it was a face of complete utter agonizing sadness of a man who had given up all hope. "That rock is the only thing keeping me alive." Loki said softly letting go of thors arm, his hand falling limply to the ground.

Thor felt his heart cleanch and tears well in his eyes, watching his brother lay there dying. "Does-does it hurt?" Thor asked. Loki looked at him once again, "I feel no pain. It's like I know my legs are there but I can't feel them." Loki said blankly, then staring up at the ceiling. Tears welled in his emerald eyes, then quickly spilled over. "Oh by the gods thor, I'm going to die ethire way." He said shaking. Thor gripped his hand, "please loki no." Thor said rubbing away the tears with his thumb. "T-Thor I'm I'm so scared, I'm I'm going to go to hel. I'm going to go to hel because I'm a monster." Lokis voice cracked.

Thor shook his head, "no loki don't say that." Thor begged tears of his own spilling down his face. "I-I killed innocent people. How would they feel knowing that the person who ended there lives is not going to go to hel. They would feel cheated." Loki paused sucking in a breath. "Why. Why. Why." Loki asked to no one really.

"Why what brother?" Thor asked with worry. Loki shook his head. "This wasn't supposed to happen Thor. I'm not supposed to die now. I haven't paid my dues." Loki cried, then softer he added, "but what more can one owe than his own life." Thor shook loki, "stop this brother! Your going to live I'm going to get you out of here!" Thor yelled. Loki fell back against the dirt again.

Loki felt his life leaving him, and he chocked out a sob, a sob filled with the agony of eternal suffering. "I'm so sorry Thor! I'm so sorry I didn't mean it any of it! I'm sorry about trying to kill you, I'm sorry about invading your planet, I'm sorry about brain washing your friends. I'm so sorry about all the pain and suffering I made people go through!" Loki sobbed. Thor hugged him close. "Loki loki it's ok. Please please it's going to be ok." Thor said not sure if he was reassuring himself or loki.

Loki sniffed loudly. "I'm so glad your here thor. I I I'm not so scared any more. I don't have to die alone any more." Loki said softly. Thor sobbed loudly onto Lokis chest. "NO! Your not going to die!" Thor shouted. Loki smiled sadly and patted thors head.

"Your going to make a great king some day thor. I'm proud to call you my brother. I remember back when we were little thor. You were the net brother anyone could ever ask for. You would always stay by my side and keep me safe from harm. And I never once thanked you for it." Loki paused to suck in a breath heavy and labored. "So thank you for always believing in me thor. And please know that no matter what I always loved you, and no matter where you go or whatever happens to me. I will be watching over you. I'll be there where you become king. And when you make your first order as king, even if I'm not physically there thor know that I will always be there for you. I love you brother... And I... Tell mother... And father... That I'm sorry and I loved them even if your not my really family... I love you so much thor." Loki said then gripped his hand and with a dying breath he went still, the hand that Thor was still clutching went limp and his body was left of all life. Thor moved the boulder and picked up the corpse of his younger brother.


End file.
